


The Aperture of Detroit

by Riv_Vs_Juniper (Hyshl4v4in_Sheao)



Series: The Science of Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Portal (Video Game), Portal Stories: Mel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyshl4v4in_Sheao/pseuds/Riv_Vs_Juniper
Summary: In which three Aperture Personality Sphere Androids get transported to Detroit. (This was written by me and a friend, but they don't have an AO3 account. My friend helped with writing the Detroit: Become Human characters. I have no idea what to call this so the title might be temporary.)





	1. Chapter 1

_(Virgil's P.O.V)_

I stretched, feeling sore from working on fixing Glitchy for the past three hours. I had finally put him back together after one of his worst self-explosion. I had also added a program that would prevent that from happening when a limb detached and now that would only happen under extreme emotional stress or what would be considered extreme by Glitchy’s standards.

“There you go, Glitchy. You should be back up to code now,” I told him.

“Thanks, Virgil,” he said before his arm fell off.

“There goes my arm again,” he hissed under his breath. I picked up his arm.

“It’s a simple fix. So don’t worry,” I said while reattaching his arm. I felt someone walk up behind me.

“Hey, Virgil,” I heard Rainbow purr.

“Hey, just fixing up Glitchy,” I replied.

“I can see that,” he chuckled. I finished reattaching his arm. Glitchy tested it and then stood up; knowing he should get back to doing… whatever it is he does.

Just before he could leave the major repair station a whirlwind of white surrounded me, Rainbow, and Glitchy. I knew it couldn’t be Glitchy since he only ever falls apart, catches on fire, and explodes.

When the whirlwinds dissipated we were in what seemed to be an alley of a city with a lot of advanced technology that was no doubt Black Mesa’s doing.

I looked at the other two with me. Rainbow seemed confused but other than that he seemed fine. Glitchy was smoking and I knew he was seconds away from self-destructing again. Right before I could try and calm him he exploded.

“Help me pick Glitchy’s pieces up, Rainbow,” I sighed picking up Glitchy’s left arm. I put Glitchy’s arm in my messenger bag. Rainbow rolled his eyes and picked up Glitchy’s head and legs.

I went to pick up Glitchy’s torso and realized it was leaking. I groaned knowing I would also need to fix that as well before putting him back together.

I put Glitchy’s torso under my left arm. I was going to pick up Glitchy’s right arm when an authoritative voice cut through the air.

“Hey! What are you two doing?” An older looking human said walking towards us with a blank-faced human behind him.

“Is nothing a valid answer?” I asked hoping they wouldn’t press it. How do you explain that you are a personality sphere and one of your friends just self-destructed because he got scared without it sounding crazy?

“No it’s not a valid answer, why did your android explode out of nowhere?” The blank-faced human questioned before the older one could ask something.

Rainbow started laughing. I mean he does look like an android in the literal sense, but do androids normally self-combust? Probably not.

“Glitchy isn’t an android. He’s an Aperture Science Personality Sphere,” I explained trying not to laugh myself.

“What the hell is an Aperture Science Personality Sphere?” The older human asked with a confused look on his face.

“You did not just ask that,” Rainbow said, shocked. I felt anger well up inside me. Of course, they had no idea what that meant Black Mesa probably sold versions of us with a different name.

“Yes, I did because I have never heard of that in my life.” The older human said frowning at me.

I held back all the insults I wanted to yell at this man and instead answered his question, “an Aperture Science Personality Sphere is well a core, for lack of a better term, which possesses part of the memories of someone who has died at Aperture. GLaDOS has the memories of Caroline, Cave Johnson’s assistant, though she is one of the more bloodthirsty cores. I mean she did kill all the scientists who worked at Aperture with a deadly neurotoxin.”

The older human gave me a ‘what the fuck’ kind of face before rubbing his temples, “so you cores are to keep the people who are dead like basically ‘alive’?” He questioned.

“Well, yeah,” Rainbow answered.

“Okay then, but why did you say spheres when you are person shaped and not a sphere?” He questioned again looking over both of us.

“Because the older and original models were spheres,” I replied.

“Ok.” The older human said with a loud sigh, “You two are coming with us.”

I looked to Rainbow hoping he would be as against this as I was. Rainbow shrugged and pointed to Glitchy’s right arm. I huffed, but picked it up and followed anyway.

“What was the owner or creature of Aperture again?” The blank-faced human questioned as the circle on his head glowed yellow.

“GLaDOS or Genetic Life and Disc Operating System,” I answered.

“But didn't you say earlier when she was Caroline she was an assistant to someone?” He questioned again as his ring flashed red for a second before going back to yellow.

“You mean Cave Johnson? He was the owner, but he died before they managed to perfect the technology they used on Caroline. So technically she now owns the place as he did state in his recordings that she was to be put in charge if he died,” I explained.

“...Ok.” The older human said before the radio of his car placed a message. “Hank where the fuck are you going?” An angry sounding voice boomed on the radio before the older human picked it up. “I have found three ‘Androids’, ” the older human said in air quotes before hanging up the call.

We continued the rest of the car ride in silence.

 

===oOo===

 

“Alright, we'll be taking you three to the interrogation room.” The older human known as Hank said.

“Okay, but fair warning Virgil probably won’t say anything in spite of being taken to an interrogation room,” Rainbow teased.

“I will not,” I refuted.

“I bet you will,” Rainbow challenged.

“Okay, you two come on,” Hank said walking over to the interrogation room.

After reaching the room Hank sat down across from us. “So what were you three doing before we found you picking him up,” Hank asked pointing to Glitchy.

“Okay, so I finished fixing Glitchy and then I’m guessing that maybe one of the broken Atlas’s portal guns imploded. We ended up here and Glitchy started panicking and exploded,” I answered despite there being multiple protocols that told me not to answer their questions.

“Okay, what is Atlas? Is it a robot?” The blank-faced human questioned.

“He is one of the cooperative testing initiative’s artificial test subjects. The other one is P-body and while there are many of the pair, we use the broken ones functional parts to fix other cores,” I replied.

“Ok, what are your names anyway?” Hank questioned   
leaning back in his chair.

“Name’s Rainbow,” Rainbow introduced himself.

“I’m Virgil, the maintenance core,” I said.

“Ok then, I'm Connor. An android sent by the company cyberlife, and this is my partner Hank.” Connor said placing a now white hand out when it was pale just earlier. Rainbow shook Connor’s hand. Connor then offered his hand to me.

“No, I don’t do handshakes,” I growled.

“But you shook Mel’s hand,” Rainbow pointed out.

“That was different. She was a test subject and a human. She was also my only way out of Old Aperture. He is not human and I only shook her hand because it was protocol,” I refuted.

Connor drew his hand back as a frown came to his face. “Ok, where is Aperture?” Connor questioned.

We both fell silent. We both knew that telling someone where Aperture is is like the worst thing you could do. GLaDOS would have us disassembled or maybe even throw us in an incinerator if she found out we told someone where Aperture is.

“So that will be a no?” Connor asked seeing our faces reactions to his other questions.

“That’s like the only question we absolutely can’t give you an answer to,” I explained.

“Ok, it's you tell and you die sort of thing?” Hank questioned leaning towards us.

“We wouldn’t self-destruct if we told you, but let’s just say GLaDOS can be very creative with her punishments. Who knows she might throw us down into old Aperture and let our servos freeze, incinerate us, send us to android hell, disassemble us, or worse,” I told them, my voice distorting when I said old Aperture.

“Sorry for mentioning it.” Connor and Hank said apologizing.

“It’s fine. It’s not like you know how bad GLaDOS is. I mean she even banished Wheatley to space for taking over the facility and almost destroying it,” Rainbow said.

“Wow this Wheatley sounds like a massive fuck up, and how long did he have the facility for?” Hank asked chuckling at the Wheatley part.

“Possibly a day. I still haven’t finished fixing the testing chambers and the turret-cubes from when he took over,” I explained.

“Turret cubes and test chambers?” Hank questioned.

“Aperture science is a testing facility and the test chambers are mainly to test subjects puzzle solving skills with portals and weighted cubes. As for the turret-cubes they are abominations that Wheatley made. I feel bad for the turrets that were crushed into the cubes since they do feel pain,” I clarified.

“Ok.” Hank said before getting up, “My shift ends soon, so I'll be going home.”

“That’s fine and dandy, but what should we do? We don’t really have a place to go,” Rainbow asked.

“Why don't you take them to your house lieutenant?” Connor asked Hank who sighed.

“No Connor, they need to stay in the cells,” Hank said walking out of the room as two guards came in to escort us.

“That’s great.” I murmured sarcastically.

“Sorry, but it's protocol,” Connor said before also walking out of the room.

One guard grabbed Rainbow while the other grabbed me. I elbowed the guard in the stomach as a reflex.

“Goddammit!” The guard said as more guards came in and charged at me.

I quickly used my propulsion gel dispensers and moved out of the way. One by one they collided with each other and the wall.

“Stop now, or I will fire.” An officer said pointing a pistol at me. I stood still not wanting to get shot again.

“Good, now come with us nicely and we won't open fire at you for that stunt.” He hissed as more officers with firearms came over avoiding the gel.

I felt tempted to test my luck but didn’t, knowing how much of a catastrophe that would be.

The guards lead us to our cells and put us inside of them. Knowing I’d be stuck here the rest of the night I went into sleep mode seeing as I really didn’t have much more to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up hours later; realizing that something of mine might have broken. Now I didn’t realize this because I felt pain. I realized it because Glitchy was leaking and self-explosions only separate the main six pieces they do not damage internal modules.

I started with my repulsion gel dispenser. I aimed at the ground in front of me and thankfully it was quickly coated in blue. I decided I should make sure my gels still work after all they do have an expiration date.

I jumped onto the gel and it bounced me towards the ceiling so I quickly used my adhesion gel to catch myself.

I flipped myself so my feet would be the ones sticking to the ceiling.

I finally got my feet to stick and I saw Connor approach my cell from the corner of my eye. I decided to give him a scare by staying on the ceiling.

“How did you get up there?” Connor questioned me cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“Repulsion gel and adhesion gel,” I said confidently.

“Another thing from Aperture?” He questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Old Aperture actually and I am the only core that has all four gel dispensers,” I told him as I walked in a circle to make sure the adhesion gel was actually working.

“Why were you the only one given the gel dispensers?” He questioned as his eyes followed me.

“I installed them myself, though there still are a few bugs here and there which is why no one else has them. I wouldn’t risk having someone use one of their gel dispensers and it gets jammed or it start leaking for no reason,” I explained.

“Alright,” he said as Hank walked up beside Connor and gave me a confused look.

“What the fuck did I eat?” he said staring at me with his confused look.

“Nothing, I am actually standing on the ceiling. You’re lucky I didn’t decide to check if my portal gun still worked because you’d probably be even more confused,” I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Yeah ok, well Connor we got a call for a Deviant, let's go,” Hank said. Connor nodded as they then both walked away.

I got down from the ceiling and sat on the bed in the cell. I had nothing else to do since I was fully recharged and I had checked what I wanted to. I started humming a tune just to try and pass the time.

 

===oOo===

 

“Damn it! They got away.” Hank said angrily walking past me with Connor following behind.

“Who got away?” I asked, my curiosity peaked.

“A female white-haired Deviant, a rogue android, and a little kid who she might have kidnapped,” Hank said walking back over to my cell.

“Did she attempt to harm the child?” I inquired.

“They ran across the freeway of speeding cars, so maybe,” Hank said.

“But was she protecting the child from something else by doing that?” I pressed.

“I don't know if she was but there had to be another way than that,” Hank said.

“Maybe, but at least she didn’t murder thousands of people and keep their children alive only to put them through excessive testing with highly dangerous lasers, high energy pellets, toxic corrosive goo, and turrets,” I said referring to what GLaDOS had done in a not so blatant way.

“Yeah, but I highly doubt an Android from here could do all that stuff here,” Hank said with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’d be surprised at how easily you could make some of those things. I mean Aperture was broke when they made GLaDOS and when she made ‘improvements’ to the things I mentioned,” I told them.

“Gotcha,” Hank said.

“So what are you gonna do about the Deviant?” I questioned.

“Well, it got away so either wait for another case to come up, or look through old cases,” Hank said sighing.

“Ok, but what should Rainbow and I do? There are only so many times you can do something before it gets excruciatingly boring,” I asked. I mean I was already getting bored from being stuck in this cell.

“Well, why don't you tell us more about GLaDOS?” Connor asked putting on a small smile.

“She was turned into a potato battery when Wheatley took control of the facility and even she will join in on the PotatOS joke. She despises humans, companion cubes, and Onathan equally. Also, she got control of the neurotoxin by making the scientists think she was going to use it on cats, not any better than what she did do,” I told them realizing how much I sounded like fact core except that I was saying actual facts and not lies.

“Ok…” Connor said as his LED turned yellow before going back to blue. “Did this GLaDOS have anyone ever close to her or anything like that?”

“She did date Onathan. Why she hates him is because he told her she didn’t meet his standards. It’s a miracle he hasn’t been incinerated yet,” I informed them.

“Ok, what did this Onathan look like?” He questioned.

“Maybe Rainbow’s height, magenta eyes, white hair, and average skin tone and weight,” I stated.

“Ok,” Connor said as his LED turned red after a little bit. “No one of that description came up.” He said to Hank.

“Of course no one did. Onathan and GLaDOS are both cores and I’m pretty sure no one even knows what Aperture is since Black Mesa took all the credit for Aperture’s good inventions,” I told them.

“What is Black Mesa?” Connor asked raising an eyebrow.

“Black Mesa is only the worst fucking company to ever exist. The only reason Aperture went broke is because Black Mesa spies kept getting in and out with the equipment. Which is also part of the reason why old Aperture’s elevators to the surface wouldn’t work unless you put an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device in the incinerator because Black Mesa amplified the ability for the portal gun to pick up objects and made the Gravity Gun. And then Black Mesa attempted to actually do some scientific research by themselves and, big fucking surprise, they were overrun by their own creations,” I ranted.

Both Hank and Connor blinked at me confused with most of that.

“Plain and Simple. Black Mesa stole from Aperture and we upped our security. Black Mesa’s only research lead to their downfall while Aperture is still up and running,” I simplified.

“Ok,” Hank said hearing it simplified.

“Anything else you want to know?” I asked.

“Was there anyone who ever visited Aperture after GLaDOS took over?” Connor questioned.

“Do people who were technically inside the facility but unconscious for an extended period of time before they actually got to explore count?” I asked somewhat sheepishly.

“Sure,” Connor said shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, then Mel the Nuremberg Olympic Track Runner of 1936, Chell Johnson, and Test Subject 18. I mean there was also Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, but the scientists were technically still alive until they trusted GLaDOS with the neurotoxin,” I answered.

“Ok,” Connor said placing his hand on his chin.

“You know who this GLaDOS reminds me of?” Hank said.

“Who?” I asked tilting my head.

“This old AI from a science fiction movie called 2001: A Space Odyssey. The AI was called Hal 9000 if I remember correctly.” Hank said.

“I’m guessing another murder crazy AI,” I said.

“Not crazy, just doing its job and the humans got in the way of that job,” Hank said as the light on Connor’s head flashed red.

“It may have been doing its job but the humans come first,” Connor said to Hank who rolled his eyes.

“It was just a sci-fi horror movie,” Hank said sighing again before Rainbow walked out of his cell and in front of mine.

“Didn't GLaDOS date someone named Hal for a bit or something like that?” Rainbow asked.

“Who knows if it was Onathan who said that I wouldn’t trust it. Basically, anything he says is either a lie or an overly exaggerated truth or something he says to stroke his ego,” I pointed out.

“It does sound similar to the rumors I've heard,” Rainbow said pointing out the rumor of the two AIs slash cores.

“Again who knows for sure after all it is a rumor,” I told him.

“True,” Rainbow hummed. I noticed his hair was now a mint color.

“Did you seriously change your hair color just to pass time?” I asked. He nodded in response.

“How many tries did it take before you settled on that color?” I pressed.

“Maybe ten or fifteen. I lost track,” Rainbow admitted.

“So you can do stuff with different kinds of gel and he can change his hair?” Hank questioned still standing there.

“Basically,” We said in unison.

“Jinx you owe Nigel a Citranium soda,” I quickly said before Rainbow could beat me to it.

“Who is Nigel?” Connor asked.

“Nigel is a paint gun testing initiative overseer core who is obsessed with Citranium and Johnson help you if he catches you drinking Cherrium. I swear sometimes he seems to run on Citranium,” Rainbow answered.

“What are Citranium and Cherrium?” Connor questioned.

“They were Aperture manufactured drinks which were discontinued for multiple reasons. Citranium is entirely artificial while Cherrium is entirely... organic,” I replied.

“Oh ok,” Hank said walking over to the panel, “Your time is up, your free to go.”

“I could’ve easily gotten out at any time I just decided not to,” I told them as I exited the cell.

“Maybe,” Hank said walking behind me and Rainbow.

“Rainbow literally proved that we can hack any electronic thing if we want,” I hissed.

“Could you hack a bullet?” Hank asked raising an eyebrow at me with a smirk.

“That’s not electronic,” I pointed out.

“Yeah, but I was asking if you could or not?” He said.

“What do you think?” I sneered.

“I was just asking a question. Calm down.” Hank said smirking.

“Someone’s stressed,” Rainbow murmured. I glared at him and he just shrugged in response.

“So you said you had a portal gun or something, can't you use that to get back to Aperture?” Hank questioned as a guard walked over with Glitchy who was still in pieces.

“As if it was that easy. When a portal gun implodes it negates all other portals for around an 800-mile radius, causes some damage to the surrounding objects closest to it, and causes people to time travel though not always. While the portal gun has a long range and high accuracy it’s not that easy because you need a portable surface such as the actual moon and we aren’t even entirely sure if we are even in the same universe so using the portal gun is out of the question,” I explained as Rainbow and I took Glitchy and put his pieces into my messenger bag.

“How is that possible?” Connor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“How is what possible? The time travel or the different universe thing?” I replied.

“All of it,” Connor said.

“Well the time travel is possible because the portal gun runs on a literal black hole generator and the universe thing is possible because one thing aperture has always done is messed with the multiverse,” I explained.

“...ok,” Hank said quietly not believing any of my responses.

“Also, I’m just now realizing that my portal gun could’ve been damaged,” I said more to myself than the others. I disabled my pain simulation protocols knowing I should probably check to make sure everything in my portal gun was working. I detached my right forearm to check if the cooling unit was still working and thankfully it was. I heard Rainbow gag.

Hank and Connor looked over confused by the noise.

“What the hell?” Hank questioned looking over to Rainbow.

“Sorry. Forgot you were squeamish when it comes to limb detachment,” I apologized to Rainbow as I reattached my forearm and booted up my pain simulation protocols.

“Forget about it,’’ Hank said displeased from the gagging.

“Sure you totally forgot about it, Virgil,” Rainbow huffed.

“I said sorry,” I defended.

Connor uncuffed our hands, “You two are now officially free to go.”

“Still have nowhere to go,” I murmured.

Connor gave us ‘sorry’ look on his face. “Why can't they stay with you lieutenant?”

“No Connor he attacked a guard randomly,” Hank said pointing out that I hit the guard.

“That was a programmed reaction because first of all the way they grabbed me was exactly like a ‘Party Escort Bot’ and those things drag cores straight to the incinerator without a second thought and sometimes they put cores in cryobeds which freezes a core’s servos and since I’m a maintenance core I have to have a defense protocol to prevent that,” I explained.

“Ok, you...three can stay with me but if you hurt Sumo in any way I will put a bullet in the one who did its head,” Hank said warning us.

“Sumo?” I asked, slightly confused.

“My dog,” he replied getting into his car. We followed suit.

He drove to his home and when he reached it he stopped and pulled up into the garage.

He got out of the car and lead us into his house. We were greeted by a saint bernard.

“Hey, Sumo,” Hank said petting the saint bernard’s head.

I could tell Rainbow wanted to pet the dog but wanted to seem like he didn’t. I rolled my eyes because of course, Rainbow wanted to seem like he didn’t care for dogs.

“Wanna pet him?” He questioned looking at me and Rainbow.

“Yes! I mean, sure,” Rainbow said. Hank gave a chuckle before moving out of the way for him to pet Sumo. Rainbow dropped to his knees and started petting Sumo. Sumo started to lick his face after Rainbow started petting. Rainbow seemed unfazed by Sumo’s insistent licking.

“Looks like he likes you,” Hank said walking over to the hallway.

I walked around Rainbow and sat on the couch. I took out Glitchy’s torso and opened it to see what had broken. I quickly located what had broken, one of the glass tubes that pumped the propulsion gel to his legs.

“You three want a room or want to sleep on the couch?” Hank asked from the hallway.

“We’ll sleep on the couch,” Rainbow answered. I closed Glitchy’s torso knowing I couldn’t fix it right now.

“Alright, you can put the tv on anything, just don't make it to loud since I'll be sleeping,” Hank warned.

“Okay. Night,” Rainbow said as he stopped petting Sumo. Sumo walked over to his dog bed and laid down to fall asleep in.

Rainbow sat down next to me on the couch. He put his head on my shoulder and went into sleep mode and I soon went into sleep mode too.


	3. Chapter 3

When we woke up the house was quiet and there was a note on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it.

It read “I left for work, you can watch whatever you want, and the fridge has Chinese leftovers if you two eat anything. -Hank.”

“Well seems like we have the entire house until he gets off work,” I said. Rainbow just nodded and immediately started playing with Sumo. I looked over Glitchy’s other parts to make sure that nothing else was damaged and thankfully nothing else was.

I checked Glitchy’s torso again to see just how bad the damage was. It seemed the only problem was that the tube seemed to have fractured somehow and I knew I’d have to replace the tube because a fracture can’t really be fixed. If a chunk was missing then I could just weld another piece on to fix it.

Sumo panted happily as Rainbow petted him. I looked around to see if there was something I could use to cover the fracture for the time being so I wouldn’t have to refill his repulsion gel regulator. A piece of cloth was next to a picture frame. The picture frame held a picture of a young boy, maybe the age of seven. The boy shows a little resemblance to Hank.

 

===oOo===

 

When Hank got home I was putting Glitchy together since I could easily fix the tube when we got back.

“I'm back,” Hank said as Sumo trotted over to him.

“Hey,” I said not focusing much on Hank.

Hank took his coat off and sat next to me. “What are you doing?” Hank questioned watching me fix Glitchy.

“Putting Glitchy back together, which is harder than it looks when you don’t have tools,” I answered as I finished reattaching Glitchy’s head to his body.

“So what are you going to try to attach next?” He questioned.

“The arms,” I replied as I lined up his left arm to his arm socket. I started to ease his arm into the socket so it wouldn’t break anything else seeing as Glitchy is the most fragile core.

“Why is he named Glitchy?” He questioned gesturing to Glitchy’s head.

“Because he’s the most defective core in the entire facility,” Rainbow answered.

“You take that back,” I growled, looking to Rainbow for a split second.

“But it’s true,” Rainbow refuted.

“You’d be defective too by GLaDOS’s standards because you aren’t contributing to keeping the facility up and running,” I shot back still carefully reattaching Glitchy’s arm.

“I guess you really care for Glitchy huh?” He questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

“He’s like this with each truly defective core,” Rainbow sighed.

“Paranoia, Blue, Yellow, Glitchy, and Protocol are not defective. They just have a few flaws in their programming that I intend to fix,” I defended.

“How many cores are there?” Hank questioned.

“Including those who are still down in manufacturing? Over three thousand,” I stated.

“Wow,” He replied with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah and about ten percent of them are defective,” Rainbow told him.

“They aren’t defective,” I hissed.

Hank still looked confused about what was happening.

I finished reattaching Glitchy’s arm and put him down on the floor knowing that working on a core when I’ve been arguing with Rainbow is dangerous to that core’s well-being.

Hank sighed and put something on tv, It was the news.

“Three androids that claimed to be ‘cores’ made by ‘Aperture Science’ were found and interrogated,” The news reporter said, “When asked where Aperture was they refused to speak and said that ‘GLaDOS’, another core, would have them incinerated if they said where it was.”

“Oh great. Publicity,” Rainbow said under his breath.

“Wow that got out fast,” Hank said surprised.

“Yeah,” I agreed.

“No doubt cyberlife will try to make sure they can get a hold of you three,” Hank said flipping to a new channel.

“Well, they can try. We do have an Anti-Black Mesa protocol which would wipe all memories and programming if they tried to see how to make us or anything else that would indicate that they are trying to make duplicates and find where Aperture is,” I explained.

“Yeah, but they still got your body for them to study off from,” Hank said still flipping through channels.

“Did I mention the portal gun has a black hole generator? Because that would most definitely implode since the cooling system would shut down as I would no longer have the line of programming telling it to be activated. And if they studied Glitchy they would have them exploding almost constantly,” I told him.

“Ok, but what if they got Rainbow?” He questioned again.

“They’d be making hairdressers and I don’t think that occupation would be that important,” I replied.

“Yeah most people just cut their own hair,” Hank said before running his hand through his hair.

“Exactly,” I concurred. Rainbow huffed and rolled his eyes obviously not happy that he was basically useless here. At Aperture, he at least got to style people’s hair when they asked and attempt to be a bigger flirt than Indiana Jones rip-off Adventure core.

“Sorry Rainbow,” Hank said still flipping through channels.

Rainbow went back to playing with Sumo.

“So what kind of things do you like to watch?” Hank questioned finding nothing good to watch for himself.

“We don’t really have television down in Aperture, but there is the Interview core who does interview different cores from time to time. There is also the interviews that Fact core did. On holidays there is a lot of songs about how terrible Wheatley was or about how dangerous Aperture is,” I rambled.

“Ok…” Hank said after the rambling before turning the tv off.

“Fact core still hasn’t found out what Ego core’s purpose is,” Rainbow joked.

“What is Ego core’s purpose?” Hank questioned, “or is it, he doesn’t really have one, and he just says he does?”

“Onathan’s obviously a role model, a role model for what? He’ll get back to you on that one,” Rainbow said slightly imitating Onathan’s voice.

“Is that his name?” Hank questioned raising an eyebrow.

“For now. Who knows next time we see him he maybe like ‘I don’t like the sound of the N. My name is Oatha now,’” I said imitating his voice.

“He's one of those kinds of people?” He questioned.

“Yup,” Rainbow and I said in sync. We didn’t try and tell each other that we owe Nigel a Citranium soda because just owing him one is scary enough.

“Ok,” he said leaning back on the couch with a sigh.


End file.
